Naruto: The Darkness Within
by Valaskia
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be nice. I was inspired by many stories but one in particular. Dark Naruto/Superstrong Naruto Possible Harem
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Darkness Within.

The village was in a state of chaos and the villagers were panicing. The Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked Konohagakure, the strongest of the hidden villages and killed over 200 shinobi and over 500 villagers. Many more were wounded. Among the ninja that died was the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki (though nobody knew they were married at the time). The Yondaime died sealing the kyuubi into his own son believing that the village would see him as a hero. **1**

**Meanwhile: Council Chambers**

The Sandaime was tired. He was 65 years old and long past his prime. They had called him out of retirement to take up the position of Hokage once more. The council members were currently arguing amongst themselves over which course of action to take. The ninja half of the council which included the heads of the Nara clan Shikaku Nara, Shibi Aburame head of the Aburame clan, Inoichi Yamanaka head of the Yamanaka clan, Fugaku Uchiha head of the Uchiha clan, Hiashi Hyuuga head of the Hyuuga clan, Chouza Akamichi head of the Akamichi clan and Tsume Inuzuka head of the Inuzuka clan and Danzo who was the leader of the Root Anbu (though nobody knew this since Root was supposed to be disbanded), wanted to put the village under marshal law which would mean sucurity around the village would increase dramaticly and a strict 6 pm curfew for all villagers and the disbandment of the civilian council. While the civilan council including Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado who were the hokages former teammates and personal advisors, Yoshii Haruno, Hojo Minomori a wealthy merchant and Hitoriki Masabishi a farmer. Getting tired of the arguing Sarutobi quieted the room down.

As you all may know, Minato defeated the kyuubi but was unable to kill it so he sealed it inside an infant at the cost of his own life. At the Fugaku stood up and demanded that they finish the job that the Yondaime started and kill the "demon" immediately fearing that the Kyuubi would take control and destroy them all to get revenge if they didnt kill it now. At this murmurs of agreement echoed throughout the room except for Danzo who wanted to train the chil;d to be the Leaf Villages's ultimate weapon.

Sarutobi getting tired of all this announced that the child was the yondaime's son Naruto. Minato knew he couldn't ask someone else to make a sacrifice he himself was not willing to make so he chose his own son. This is an s ranked secret because if Iwa were to find out that Minato had a son Naruto would never make it to his first birthday.

Upon hearing this Fugaku denied the sandaime's statement claiming the kyuubi was trying to trick them into relinquishing hold of the Yondaime's estates and one of the largest fortunes totaling 250 million ryo. The Namikaze's were very wealthy because of their success in creating jutsus and ninja gear. Upon hearing this Koharu and Homura both wearing triumphant smirks announced that Minato wasnt married so that even if the hokage was telling the truth Naruto wasn't Minato's legitimate heir and therefore couldn't inherit the estate and wealth of the Namikaze clan and so the Hokage was forced to put him in the local orphanage until he graduated the academy and became a ninja.

Fast forward 5 years

Naruto who had just turned five was released from the hospital after the people who ran the orphanage tried to kill him because of the massacre of the Uchiha clan a week ago. Naturally Naruto had nothing to had nothing to do with this but as usual when something went wrong in the village Naruto got blamed for it even if it was completely obvious he was innocent.

Naruto had been the victim of more assination attempts in one year than most eople can imagine. He was a regular at the hospital though few doctors would treat him and only then because the hokage ordered it and the treatment he dide receive was the absolute minimum the doctors could get away with and they were always under the hokages watchful eyes because more often then not they tried to harm him while pretending to help him.

And so because the hokage deemed Naruto was no longer safe at the orphanage he took Naruto to an apartment complex on the outskirts of town where he had rented an apartment for Naruto when suddenly Naruto looked up at him and said Jiji-sama why do people hate me so much? They punish me for things I didnt do and they try to kill me. At this the hokage looked uncomfortable and sighed before turning to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder. Naruto sometimes people hate others for things that arent their fault. You didnt do anything wrong Naruto. Your a good boy and you have endured more pain and suffering than anyone should ever have to endure. But you musn't hate the villagers for their views because then you are no better then them. Ah look we are here.

They had arrived at a old worn down apartment building in the bad part of town. The windows were broken, the yard was littered with trash and the grass needed cutting and it needed painting. The hokage turned to Naruto and stated that he would be sending genin teams to repair the building and it would take two weeks. Until then Naruto would stay with him at the Hokage tower.

During his time at the hokage mansion Sarutobi had his son Asuma teaching Naruto the basics of being a ninja and when he was alone Naruto copied jutsu scrolls and spent time mastering them secretly. His progress was increased dramaticly when he accessed his mindscape by accident and struck a deal with the Kyuubi. She agreed to give him access to her chakra after she made him aware of the fact that exsposre to her chakra would turn him into a half demon so that he would be immune to poison and and disease. He also wouldnt have to worry about growing old and dying. Other benefits included gaining the kyuubi's powers and knowledge of demon and shinobi technigues.

Eventually the time came to reurn to the apartment and Naruto checked things over and although there were repairs made there were also traps set to try and kill him. Naruto decided that he couldnt trust the villagers with access to his home so he began a rapid series of handsigns and then shouted Demonic Release: Demonic Barrier Jutsu. Out of nowhere a massive 20 ft wall surrounded the apartment complex. The barrier extended underground so you couldnt get in using doton jutsu. The barrier incinerated anything that touched it. The only way inside was through a massive iron gate that was guarded by 200 shadow clones armed with kunai and shuriken at all times because Naruto didnt want people getting in and leaving alive.

Naruto learned a technigue to tranform human corpses into unstoppable zombie soldiers. They had only two weeknesses. Fire and zombie soldiers were created by placing a comples seal on a corpse drawn in blood infused with demonic chakra. Naruto needed an army if he was going to destroy the leaf village and to do that he needed corpses. Naruto was looking for a way to get his hands on corpses and had been unable to find one until now. He remembered the ninja graveyard. He had bugun digging up bodies of ninja for his army in the middle of the night. He already had a total of 50 zombie soldiers.

He summoned twenty clones and henged them into members of the Inuzuka and sent them out to steal supplies from the village and they were then to return to the Demon fortress as it was lovingly called by the villagers. After he did that he created twenty clones and sent them to start unpacking and putting things away. Two hours later his clones returned to the fortress and naruto dispelled them and gained their memories. His clones stole a years worth of dried and canned food goods and a large amount of shinobi gear including 10 rolls of ninjawire, 200 kunai and shuriken, storage scrolls and ink, explosive tags, senbon, smoke and poison bombs and to naruto's great delight a high quality katana. And finally a black trench coat, anbu pants, fishnet shirt, and steeltoed combat boots.

A week later.

The hokage was having a stressful day. First he had a meeting with the council about Naruto creating his new "fortress" then the rash of theft concerning the Inuzuka clan despite Tsume abosolutely denying that her clan was involved and then the fate of the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre Sasuke Uchiha. And finally the failed kidnapping of the Hyuuga heiress by Kumogakure during the treaty signing. All hopes of an alliance were dashed when Kumo demanded the head of the Hyuuga and the byakugan. they didnt get the byakugan but the did get the head of Hizashi Hyuuga who was Hiashi's brother.

With Naruto

Naruto was in his basement drawing seals on the bodies of five hyuuga clan members and turning them into zombie soldiers. He had overcome their weakness to fire with a seal but he couldnt overcome their weakness to salt since it was built in. Just as he finished one of his clones dispelled and and Naruto realized an anbu messenger from the hokage was waiting for him at the gates of his home. He quickly sealed the bodies into a storage scroll and put the scroll in the vaultand cleaned up then headed to the front gate and there was an anbu backed against the wall by 10 of Naruto's shadow clones while others were poised to launch kunai, shuriken and senbon at vital areas within a moments notice if the anbu tried a thing. Naruto could smell the anbu's fear as he stepped up to him. The anbu demanded that Naruto order his clones to stand down but Naruto refused and told him if he wanted to live he wouldgive him the hokages message and leave or he wouldnt survive. The anbu told him that the hokage wanted Naruto to report to the Academy where he would begin his shinobi education. At this Naruto nodded and told the man to leave. After the anbu was gone Naruto told 150 of his clones to patrol the area while the other fifty stood watch over the gate and with that Naruto went to bed. Tommorow he would attend the academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The Darkness Within Chapter Two

Hello everyone. Thankyou for reading my story. I would like to ask you to review and tell me what you think of it. I want to thank all my loyal readers. And now on with the story. Naruto is 10 years old in this chapter.

Naruto was in the kitchen reading the newspaper as one of his female zombies cooked hisbreakfast. As he waited he watched the news. Apparently the night before the treaty signing that would mark the alliance of Konoha and Kumo one of the Kumo ambassadors snuck into the Hyuuga compound and attempted to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress Hinata Hyuuga, age 8, from her home and take her back to Kumo where they would attempt to replicate the byakugan. Hiashi Hyuuga killed the would be kidnapper and therest of the ambassadors were arrested and and executed. Furious that hisattempts at gaining the byakugan failed the Raikage who claimed they acted on their own demanded Hiashi Hyuuga be turned over to them for punishment or they would declare war and so the hokage despite the protests of the council ordered that the Hyuuga clan offer a sacrifice to appease them and so the Hyuuga clan head Hiashi ordered his younger brother Hizashi, a cadet branch member, sacrificed in his place. Upon his death Hizashi's caged-bird seal was activated and his byakugan sealed to the Raikage's fury and so he ordered the treaty between Konoha and Kumo terminated claiming they had tricked him by giving him the wrong Hyuuga. Lord Hokage was heard lamenting the loss of the alliance claiming that the treaty would have brought stability between the two fueding nations. Civilian council member Hojo Minomori claims that the alliance was not needed since the Hidden Leaf village is the strongest of all the hidden villages by far and that nothing can defeat our shinobi.

Upon hearin this Naruto laughed as he got an idea. He would send a message to the raikage and try to create an alliance with him. Kumo has long coveted the byakugan and would do anything to get theirhands on it. Besides the raikage didnt know that Naruto was the one who convinced the ambassador to try and kidnap the Hyuuga girl to gain the byakugan for Kumo. And it wasn't Naruto's fault they failed and the raikage got falsely accused. But the bright side was Konoha lost a potential ally and Naruto improved his chances of destroying Konoha. He would also send word to the kazekage and try to create an alliance with him as well. Sunagakure had been suffering financially for several years due to the wind daimyo sending all his missions to Konohagakure instead of his own hidden village and the kazekage was desperate to stabilize Suna's economy. Naruto needed help if he was going to destroy the leaf for ruining his childhood. Presently Naruto had 35 soldier zombies, 10 zombies who specialized in spying and intelligence gathering due to the fact that they could morph into anyone or anything they chose. They were also skilled asassins. Naruto called them daishii. Naruto had 2 zombie maids who were skilled in hand to hand combat, cooking, cleaning, and groundskeeping. And his last three zombies were corpses he had ressurected from the grave and used forbidden jutsus to mae them his obedient slaves. They were the first, second and fourth hokages. They were his elite zombies that he had created to help take down the hokage as well as serve as his personal bodyguard. But he would need to stop the leaf village from getting its supplies otherwise the invasion of the leaf would be difficult and so he had ordered his soldier zombies led by the fourth hokage to ambush merchant caravans coming in and out of the leaf. With a sinister laugh Naruto ate his breakfast then headed off to school comforted by the knowledge that the leaf would soon burn to the ground.

One week later. 10 miles outside Konohagakure

The fourth hokage stood and watched as the soldier zombies sealed the bodies of the 20 slain ninja into a large storage scroll and then ordered them to load every last item of value into more scrolls. He had been careful to leave a few merchants alive to report to the leaf that their precious yondaime was attacking merchants who wished to trade with the leaf. The master wanted Konoha to realize their beloved Yondaime had turned on them and was determined to crush them. Once everything was sealed into scrolls he opened a portal to Naruto's fortress and the zombies return home with their spoils and the portal closed behind them.

Naruto's fortress

Naruto sat in a large oak ch chair resting comfortably while his clones sorted through the items stolen from the merchant caravan. Each item was cataloged and stored in scrolls then locked away in one of the many pocket dimensions that made up naruto's specially modified coat. **1**

When the items were catologed and his clones dispelled Naruto looked over the logs and smiled. His Zombies had obtained the bodies of three Suna chunin and Suna jounin so that his army would gain four powerful additions. They also got 10,000 cases of kunai, shuriken, sonbon and exsplosive tags, 100,000 smoke and poison bombs, 50,000 pounds of raw ore, and 500,000 pounds of food supplies and fuel as well a large safe containing 10,000,000 ryo. NAruto was amazed that A hidden village could go through so much supplies in 3 weeks. The village would surely be in a crisis when they realized they had lost all their supplies for this month not to mention they would have to deal with Suna when they found out that their ninjas and merchants were attacked and robbed. And Naruto made a huge profit selling the supplies to his allies.

Naruto had also heard back from Kumogakure. The raikage was willing to meet with his ambassador and they had drawn up a treaty that the raikage had agreed to sign on two conditions. First he had to get them the byakugan and second he had to get Sunagakure to join in the alliance. Naruto just had to drive a wedge between Konoha and Suna and he would have his alliance.

With the Hokage two days later.

It was a crisis. The merchant caravans were ambushed and robbed. The sand ninja guarding the caravan were killed by thieves. It was believed to be the work of Kumogakure. According to rumor the raikage was meeting with someone about a new alliance. Danzo insisted the hokage declare war on Kumogakure. Food supplies had to be rationed. The village armory was running short on supplies and they had just received a messenger hawk from the kazekage stating that while they were not declaring war on Konoha things had gone to far and that if they didnt remberse them for their lost goods and prevent this from happening again they would dissolve the alliance. And now the villagers were complaining and would likely be looking for something to vent their rage on. He would have to assign somebody to watch over Naruto to keep him safe or the villagers would brutalize the poor boy.

With Naruto that same day.

Naruto was working in his lab on the treaty between lightning and planning the next ambush on Suna's merchant's when his clone told him that there was an anbu team waiting at the gate to escort him to a meeting with Danzou. He went to the gate to find his clones surrounding the 4 anbu with weapons aimed at vital areas. He smiled and laughed when they demanded that he call off his goons. You stupid anbu. You actually think you can order me around in my own fortress? Your outnumbered 50 to one. You would die before you could move an inch. I dont take orders from anyone. I give them. As Naruto said this his eyes glew red spooking the anbu.

L-listen here d-demon. Order your c-c-clones to drop their w-weapons and and c-come with us said the anbu in the dog mask who was desperately trying to hide the fear in his voice.

And where would we be going Naruto asked.

Lord Danzou wishes to see you demon and he isn't taking no for an answer.

And what does that old warhawk want with me asked Naruto who was in no mood to play games. He had caught several root anbu trying to sneak into his compund and had been turning them into zombie soldiers after he extracted all the information he could from them.

At this the anbu pulled out an envelope with a letter inside it adressed to him from Danzou and handed it to a clone who took it and opened it carefully then read it and then burned it and dispelled himself passing on his knowledge to Naruto.

Cliffhanger! Please remember to review and tell me what you think. Also thankyou to all my loyal readers and I would like to give a shout out to amgisice for being the very first person to add me to his favorite story list.

**1.** Think of each pocket on Naruto's coat as a storage scroll. Each pocket could hold large amounts of items and the coat wouldnt gain weight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: The Darkness Within Ch. 3**

**I do not own Naruto. I do not own Naruto.**

Here is the third chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I know its not very exciting right now but it will get better as we go along. I am open to suggestions and welcome any new ideas. Special thanks to Suave Jiraiya for helping me to improve my story a bit with more detail.

Naruto looked at them carefully. So Danzou has been spying on me has he? He wants in on my alliance with Kumo and Suna and is willing to help me with my war in return for helping him become Hokage?

At this the root anbu nodded and looked at Naruto and demanded an answer. Naruto looked at them and told them to tell Danzou to meet him outside the gate of his compound at midnight 3 days from now and my guards will sneak him in. But he must not be seen. With that the anbu nodded and were taken to an area they could shunshin away to Danzou.

With that Naruto returned to his office and began going over maps and diagrams to try and find the best place to ambush the next shipment from Suna. It was sure to be heavily guarded so he had agreed to Danzo's request in the hopes that he could use Danzou to help him ambush the next caravan. The only trouble was that Naruto was pissed that he hadn't spotted the spies Danzou had assigned to watch over him. Naruto wasnt one to worry but the invasion of Konoha was in a very delicate stage and caution was necessary. Naruto decided to terminate Danzou once and for all so he assigned a daishii agent to track the the root anbu until they returned to Danzo's secret base and and Naruto would wipe them out once and for all. Naruto had over 500,000 exsplosive tags that he had stolen from the merchant caravan so he had told his daishii agent to cover their headquarters in exsplosive tags and as an extra precaution Naruto would go there with an army of 1,000 shadow clones infused with the Kyuubi's demonic chakra. This chakra had a special effect on the clones in that it enabled them to cast justsu and endure multiple blows before they dispelled. The downside was the more chakra they used for jutsus the less damage they could endure before dispelling. Naruto had been using one of these special clones to send to the academy in his place.

He had ordered his clone to get close to Hinata Hyuuga the young hyuuga heiress. And so far it had been a success. Naruto had managed to get a date with the shy Hyuuga heiress so for tonight so he would need to look his best. He went to his bedroom closet and selected a brilliant black silk kimono with an large gold dragon on the back and comfortable dress shoes. Naruto got dressed and walked through town to the Hyuuga compound and asked one of the attending guards if Hinata was there. The guard looked at him a told him that Hinata wasnt there and even if she was there was no way she would agree to meet with a demon like you.

As Naruto was about to leave Hinata appeared in a beautiful blue evening gown and heels. and smiled as she walked up to Naruto and stutteringly asked if he was ready to go while poking her fingers together and blushing madly. Upon seeing this Naruto asked Are you feeling ok Hinata? Because if your not we can do this another night. But Hinata assured him they were fine and asked where they were going and Naruto flashed his trademark foxy grin and said that there was a great steakhouse run by the Akimichi clan that he always wanted to visit.

As they walked through the village to the steakhouse Naruto ignored all the hateful glares directed his way and happily chatted with Hinata. Ten minutes later they were at the steakhouse and were being seated at the bar when Chouza Akamichi appeared and asked them what they wanted to eat. Naruto told Hinata to order anything she wanted while he ordered the steak and a glass of pepsi. Hinata ordered a green tea and sea bass and while they waited they talked about school, home and training methods. Naruto asked about what life was like at the Hyuuga residence but Hinata seemed reluctant to talk about it so he didn't press the issue. When the food arrived they ate in silence and the Naruto offered to escort her home.

When they arrived at the Hyuuga residence Naruto and Hinata were met with a very angry Hinata who wwas furious that she had been seen in public with the demon boy and so he stripped her of her status as the Hyuuga clan heir and banished her from the clan. Depressed and afraid Hinata broke down and cried but Naruto wrapped his arms around her and told her that it would be alright and that she could come and live with him if she wanted. Hinata stopped crying and looked up at him. R-really Naruto? Sure Hinata. Just think about it we can train together and hang out everyday. Upon hearing this Hinata hugged him and to Naruto's surprised kissed his cheek. With that decided Naruto and Hinata returned to his place and Hinata picked out a bedroom oin his apartment. Tommorow it was decided that they would go shopping to buy clothes for Hinata.

That night after Hinata was asleep Naruto went to his study and activated the security seals making sure Hinata wouldnt be able to see through with her byakugan he created a portal to the office of a certain businessman in wave country by the name of Gatou. Gatou had recently bought all the shipping ports in wave and had set up a monopoly and had begun raising prices. Naruto stepped through the portal into an extravagantly decorated office follow by two soldier zombies.

Gatou was in his office doing paperwork when he felt a a sudden sense of foreboding. He looked up and saw three people standing in his office. Two were tall and wore tan outfits with tan vests and swords at thier sides and anbu masks with the kanji for death on the foreheads. And in front of them stood a young boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes wearing a black trenchcoat covered in pockets, chakra weights, body armor covered in strange seals, steel toed combat boots, a black shirt, black anbu pants and a katana in a black sheath strapped to his side. Upon seeing them Gatou wen to press the alarm button on the side of his desk but was shocked when he found that he couldn't move.

Now now Gatou there is no need to make a fuss. I have been looking into your business deals Gatou and your making quite a bit of money in shady business deals. Your money and influence in the land of waves could benefit me so I have decided you will be working for me. I understand you may object to this so I found a jutsu to control your mind. With that Naruto flashed through handseals and shouted Forbidden Arts: Shadow Binding Technique and Gatou was his with a beam of dark energy and a small ball of light shot out of Gatou's mouth.**1** Naruto removed the paralysis jutsu he cast on Gatou and then handed Gatou a piece of paper and ordered him to sign on the line. The piece of paper was a legaly binding document transfering all of Gatou's assets to a person known as Takashi Nobumura. Takashi Nobumura was one of Naruto's fake aliases. Naruto ordered Gatou to transfer all his assest to that account and Naruto would be back at a later time. With that Naruto took the signed form from Gatou and stored it in one of his pockets and emptied Gatou's office of his files and also broke open the wall safe and emptied the contents into a storage scroll. With that done Naruto created a portal to his study at home and walked through. Finally he had a foothold in the land of waves. All the shipping ports in Wave country would be his in a few days time then he would order his puppet Gatou to raise prices to bleed the country dry. Once he had done that he would replace Gatou with a shadow clone and position him to turn the daimyo of Wave country into a figure head with Naruto's alias Takeda Nobumura being the power behind the throne. It would take several years but it would be done.

Upon arriving at home Naruto went to his office and created twenty clones to go through the contents of the files. While the clones were working Naruto created another 150 clones and sent them to search every inch of the compound for surveilence cameras and listening devices. He wouldn't put it past the council or the old fool to try and find out what he did in here. As the clones did their work Naruto sat at his desk and accessed his computer files and began checking to see what was happening with his accounts. His puppet Gatou had begun transferring every asset he owned to Naruto's fake alias and it would take a few days so Naruto hacked into the shipping logs and he saw that the next shipment of supplies from Suna would be coming in five days to replace the shipment that was stolen.

Naruto leaned back in his leather desk chair and smiled. He would have a busy week. First he had to eliminate Danzo and his headquarters then he had two days to begin changing the bodies of the root anbu into soldier zombies so that he could use them in his attack on the heavily guarded merchant caravan from Suna. If he could ambush them at Tanzaku Gai then he could prevent them from getting help from Konoha and he might have a chance. But it would be difficult. This ambush had to succeed if he was going to convince Suna to join him and so he decided to hire a team of missing ninja to help his team ambush the caravan. Zabuza Momochi and his apprentices were exspensive but they were going to be worth it. Zabuza had objected to having back up but Naruto assured him he didnt have a choice in the matter. Naruto sent 1 of his daishii agents to watch over them as well as 20 soldier zombies. Naruto would take the other nineteen with him as bodyguards while his army of 10,000 clones attacked Danzo's hideout. All he had to do was was until his daishii agent returned and he could get started. And finally after that Naruto would kidnap the Hyuuga prodigy Neji during the survival exercise the second years were taking to the woods and get him alone then take him to the meeting point that he and the raikage agreed upon. While he was thinking about this Naruto's daishii agent appeared and kneeled in front of the desk and waited to be called upon.

Report please, Naruto ordered the daishii agent.

The daishii agent looked up and gave his report starting with Danzou's secret base was located in the hokage monument. Apparently Danzo had hollowed it out. The daishii the proceeded to state that he had placed poison smoke bombs in the airvents and placed exsplosive tags in various locations throughout the base. Naruto smiled and ordered his zombie soldiers to assemble then set up a portal to Danzo's headquarters.**2**

Once the portal was open Naruto flashed through handsigns and created 1,000 shadow clones reinforced with Kyuubi's chakra and sent them through the portal and eventually Naruto could hear the sounds of screams through the portal as his clones began battling the root anbu as time went on Narutos clones began to be dispell a few at a time and Naruto Gained their memories. It seems the last of the root anbu along with Danzo were holed up in a bunker and were preparing to make a last stand. Naruto ordered his clones to gather together and surround the root anbu and wait for Naruto to join them in person. With that Naruto surrounded by his 19 undead bodyguards walked into the Root headquarters and joined up with his army. Naruto ordered 500 of his clones to gather the bodies of the fallen root anbu and after stabbing them through the heart ordered them sealed into two large storage scrolls which Naruto then deposited in his coat and then drew his sword and with a battle cry ordered the first wave of clones to charge the remaining anbu an hour later when the first wave was defeated Naruto was flooded with his clone's memories. He saw that the enemy was on its last leg. Most were dead or dying and the rest were wound. Danzo preferring to die fighting was rallying them to fight a last battle but Naruto preferring to get back home to bed before Hinata woke up had dimissed his clones and walked through the portal as he set off the exsplosive notes.

When he returned with his undead warriors he was shocked to see Hinata in his office. Naruto was caught and he knew it. He was left with no choice but to explain and hope she would side with him or trade her to Kumo. He knew she was hopelessly in love with him and would do anything for him so he he used one of the abilities kyuubi gave him to scan her thoughts and with a little help rearranged her priorities so her loyalties resided with him. It was surprisingly easy considering how much Hinata resented the villae for the way they treated him over the years. She even was willing to help him capture Neji. Naruto sent her off to bed saying that they had a long day tommorow.

The next day Hinata out training with Naruto's shadow clones who were doing their usual daily training exercises while one of Naruto's special shadow clones trained with Hinata. While they were training Naruto was busy in the lab with twenty clones carefully changing the bodies of the Root Anbu into undead warriors. Naruto's ranks were boosted dramaticly. He had 385 soldier zombies, 20 daishii and 5 generals including the first, second and fourth hokages.

**1. **Forbidden Arts: Shadow Binding Technique is a jutsu I created to banish the victim's conciousness from their body to be replaced by the user's shadow allowing the user to control the victim. It can only be used on one person at a time.

**2. **Naruto uses his daishii agents to place special crystals in various locations throughout the elemental countries and the Leaf Village. These crystals allow him to open portals to locations far away.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: The Darkness Within Chapter Four

Hello my loyal readers. I would like your opinions on the story. If you have any advice I would be grateful. I know my chapters are short but I'm working on making them longer. And I plan to write a lot of chapters. Please review and tell me what you think.

I do not own Naruto. I do not own Naruto. I do not own Naruto.

Naruto was in his lab sitting at his desk. He was exhausted and hungry. He and his modified shadow clones had worked all last night and all day today in the lab changing the bodies of the root anbu into his zombie soldiers. So far his ranks were 385 soldier zombies, 20 daishii and five generals. His general were the first, second and fourth hokages, Danzo and a medic ninja Naruto encountered who had put up one hell of a fight. He managed to take down several of Narutos clones before Naruto himself came in and cut off his head. After removing the bodies Naruto blew the place up with exsplosive tags and returned home where he was confronted by Hinata who after having her mind altered was convinced that what Naruto was doing was for the best. After that Naruto headed to his lab with the bodies and began working.

Naruto decided to take a break and after ordering his clones seal the soldiers into scrolls Naruto ate a soldier pill and felt energy flood his body. Naruto then headed to the to his bedroom and changed into his black anbu pants and green shirt an put on his black trench coat and strapped on his katana and put on his combat boots and then headed to Hinata's bedroom and knocked. When he got no answer he searched the apartment and then found her in the dojo practicing kenjutsu with one of his clones. When they saw him they stopped and Hinata walked over to him covered in sweat. How is your training coming along Hinata Naruto asked? I-it's going g-great Naruto-sama. Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata and asked if she wanted to go out for ramen.

Thirty minutes later they were at Ichiraku's Ramen stand eating and chatting happily. They had the entire stand to themselves since the other patrons left the minute they saw Naruto approach. After they finished eating Naruto paid and they walked home. When they got home Naruto kissed Hinata's cheek and told her good night then he took a shower and brushed his teeth then changed into pajamas and got into bed.

The next morning. Naruto's house.

Naruto woke up to sunlight pouring into his room and slowly opened his eyes. He had the best night's sleep in ages but he felt an odd weight on his chest. He looked down and found Hinata curled up beside him with her head on his chest fast asleep. Naruto carefully slid out from under her and went to his closet and took out a black silk shirt and black anbu pants, a pair of boxers, his black trench coat and katana and headed to the bathroom and changed then put his pajamas in the hamper and strapped on his katana then headed down to the kitchen where his maid was cooking breakfast.

Naruto sat down and took a scroll out of his pocket and opened it and unsealed two root anbu and told them to head to the weapon storage room and grab everything they would need to kidnap a Hyuuga academy student. Today was the day Naruto was to have a hyuuga to trade to kumo in order to seal his alliance with Kumo. After Naruto ate he headed out to the court yard and unsealed 75 root anbu from a scroll along with the Shodaime hokage and ordered them to form ranks.

Listen up because I will only say this once you are being assigned a very important task. You will go to Tanzaku Gai and ambush the supply caravan from Suna. You will bring back anything of value. You will also kill the shinobi guarding the caravan. There will be three teams of chunin guarding the caravan. You are to kill the chunin and bring back their corpses. I want you to make it look like Konoha was behind the attack then return here. Can you do that Naruto asked them and was responded with Yes Sir from them. And with that Naruto opened a portal to the forest located around Tanzaku gai and sent the troops on their way. When he was done with that Naruto turned his attention to the two root anbu waiting beside him. He told them to go to the academy and request that Hyuuga Neji accompany them. They were to get him alone then knock him out and head to the compound where Naruto would take them to the meeting point with the jounin from Kumo. The Kumo jounin would take the Hyuuga boy and from there they would return to Kumogakure where the raikage would sign the treaty and would send it back with Naruto's root anbu. And with a wave of his hand Naruto dismissed them and sent them on their way.

After he dismissed his root anbu Naruto summoned a two daishii agents and sent one with a message to the kazekage and one to Orochimaru in Otogakure. Naruto had gotten info on Orochimaru's wherabouts from Danzo's files before he blew the place up. Danzo was being used as Naruto's puppet on the council. Now that Naruto had the root anbu under his command he had a military force. He wanted Orochimaru to join his allied forces. With Orochimaru's long hatred for Konoha he would be willing (with a little convincing) to join and strike a blow against Konoha. With two hidden villages helping plus Naruto's forces inside the village Suna would be easily swayed into joining the alliance. Once Naruto sent his agents on their way he created 200 shadow clones and divided them up into groups and assigned them to various training exercises and then went inside and found Hinata in the kitchen in a lavender nightgown eating breakfast. Hinata had quickly warmed up to the less strict, more care free lifestyle at the Uzumaki compond.

Naruto sat down at the table and asked Hinata if she wanted to go out into the village to have some fun. Hinata smiled and quickly accepted the invitation and finished eating then put her plate in the sink and headed to her room to get dressed. Hinata entered her room and removed her nightgown and panties and stuck her dirty clothes in the hamper. She then pulled a clean pair of panties and training bra out of her top drawr and put them on then got out a pair of sock an d put them on her feet. She then picked out a pair of jeans and a white tshirt and her blue and tan jacket and put them on then headed downstairs to meet Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata were walking through the village when Naruto bumped into a beautiful young teenager with Inuzuka clan markings on her face knocking her to the ground. Naruto apologized and helped her up then Naruto and Hinata introduced themselves and asked her name. The girl blushed at Naruto and introduced herself as Hana Inuzuka. Naruto asked what she was off to in such a hurry and Hana told him that she and her team were assigned to assist the academy instructors in watching over a class of academy students taking a survival test outside the city and that she was off to meet up with her team.

Ten minutes later they were walking by a dango shop when they heard someone shouting. Naruto suggested they go and take a look and see what was up. When they got there they saw a purple haired kunoichi in a tan trench coat yelling at a man with a mask over the right half of his face reading a bright orange book.

Kakashi what did I tell you would happen if I caught you with that smut in public again scream the purple haired Kunoichi.

Smut? Anko this is not smut its an absolute masterpiece. If you would only read it you would see for yourself that its a nice book. It was written by the legendary Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sennin.

Jiraiya is a complete pervert who has no respect for women and is constantly spying on the women's bathhouse screamed Anko.

Naruto walked up to the two arguing jounin and snatched the book out of Kakashi's hand and examined it before looking up and exclaiming that it was indeed smut and that it was hardly worth reading. Upon hearing this Kakashi snatched the book back and glared at Naruto while Anko walked away laughing. Naruto turned to Kakashi and handed him a small blue book and said "If you want to read a real book try this. I wrote it myself. Its got a decent plot, detailed pictures of actual models, and its autographed. All in all its far superior to Icha Icha." Kakashi took the book and opened it and read a few pages and a few seconds later a fountain of blood gushed out of his nose and he passed out. Naruto created 10 shadow clones and told them to carry Kakashi to his home safely. And with that Naruto and Hinata continued on their way and spent the rest of the daay in the village.

Meanwhile with the shodaime hokage. Woods outside of Tanzaku Gai

The shodaime stood in the trees watching the Merchant caravan passing through the trees waiting for them to enter the spot directly blow them. He quickly flashed through handseals and instantly 5 huge trees shot out of the ground cutting off the pathway in front of the caravan while another 5 blocked the pathway leading back the way they came. Instantly the three Suna jounin and and nine chunin tensed up and prepared for a fight.

The shodaime ordered his 30 long range fighters to fire their weapons down at the caravan and as their bows twanged and their arrows flew threw the air the shodaime ordered his close combat specialists to charge and begin attacking. Instantly blood soaked the ground and cries rang out as the battle began while merchants were shot down by arrows as they desperately ran for cover. One merchant almost made it safely. He had gotten beneath a wagon but stuck his head out from under the wagon to see what was going on and and was killed when and arrow hit him through the eye and embedded itself in his brain. Others were hit in the legs and then pelted with arrows until they resembled human pin cushoins. Meanwhile their ninja escort was bravely putting up a fight but as the archers finished with the merchants they turned their arrows towards the Suna shinobi. With the deadly skill of snipers the archers began to pelt the ninja with arrows. The ninja who were being assaulted by Naruto's soldiers were unable to evade the arrows which were tipped with poison. And eventually they began to fall dead where there bodies were hacked to pieces by the shodaime.

When the ninjas were dead the shodaime ordered the troops to begin sealing any and all items of value into scrolls. He then ordered them to make it look like leaf shinobi had done the deed then the shodaime opened a portal to wave country where Naruto would sell the supplies to Otogakure for a fraction of it's worth. The point was to win over Orochimaru and gain his support in the alliance.

That same day. Location: Forest one mile outside Konohagakure.

The Hyuuga prodigy Neji was in a clearing in the forest with two of his fellow students Rock Lee and Tenten. They were waiting while Neji scanned the area with his byakugan when Neji suddenly cried out "Show yourselves. I am Hyuuga Neji. You can't hide from my eyes. At this point the two root anbu Naruto sent to fetch Neji appeared out of the trees and said that Neji was to come with them by order of the Hokage then handed Neji a scroll signed by the hokage showing that the orders were to be obeyed.

Neji arrogant as ever smirked and told his teammates that the hokage had obviously recognized his talent and and superior skill and decided to reward him for it and so he left with the anbu leaving his teammates to fend for themselves. Once they were a safe distance from unwanted eyes they knocked Neji out and shunshined to the meeting point where they joined up with the Kumo jonin and handed him over tellinng them they would have to extract semen from him to reproduce the bloodline since he bore the cage-bird seal.

Noon the next day. Location: Orochimaru's hideout, Orochimaru's bedroom

Orochimaru had just taken a new body and was relaxing after using the taxing jutsu when he heard a knock on the door. What is it he hissed furious that they would dare disturb him so soon after he transferred bodies. A servant stuck his head in and said sir a shinobi has arrived and he says he has a message you might like to hear. Orochimaru got out of bed and shoved the servant out of the way and headed to his throne room where he met the messenger who was carrying a small scroll and a large scroll. Orochimaru sat on his throne and order the servant to fetch the scrolls the messenger offered. Orochimaru opened the small scroll and read it carefully.

_Dear Orochimaru,_

I am in need of your assistance in achieving a burning ambition we both s and I am prepared to reward you handsomely for your help. I know that you have long desired the destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village. I was born in Konohagakure and have grown to dispise it with a passion. I am willing to help you to strengthen your hidden village by supplying you with quality supplies stolen from supply caravans being sent to trade with Konoha at affordable prices. I have already allied myself with Sunagakure and Kumogakure plus I have my own military force inside Konoha. Inside the large scroll you will find a treaty signed by Sand and Kumo and all it needs is your signature. Together we can desroy Konoha. Send the treaty back signed and we will arrange to meet and discuss plans to invade Konoha.

Signed,

Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

After Orochimaru read the letter he opened the treaty and carefully read it then signed it and handed it over to the messenger and sent him on his way.

Alright thats the chapter. Now we are skipping forward three years to Academy graduation.

Thanks for reading and remember to review.


End file.
